the one shot to rule them all
by sir brinkley of eastlake
Summary: based on the first 2 OVAs, basically tenchiXeverygirlintheshow, well, the main ones at least.


**Well now, i just got oppenoffice and i also have started rewatching the OVA of Tenchi Muyo, i do rather enjoy watching it, it brings back memories of after school cartoons. In celebration of my newly acquired stuff i figured i would take one more crack at romance, in my own little way of course. Mind this doesn't take into account the third OVA, i just got that and am in the process of watching it, and if this story does well i may make a sequel based on the third OVA. This is a one shot with the premise of tenchi actually choosing one of the girls, with a story for each one, i hope i don't totally skew the story, and some reviews would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy (i hope)**

Tenchi and...

Washu:

Tenchi was yet again strapped to washu's strange device in his boxers, several searing hot light bulbs burning his forehead as cold metal wires tormented his skin. Washu had been taking adult form a lot recently, she appeared in her early twenties as she typed away at her transparent computers and read technical read outs.

"you know Tenchi, I've been noticing this _teency_ little difference in the readings lately, it seems your stress levels are down dramatically, when your usual about to snap when i have you up on that thing."

"oh, I've gotten used to it is all."

"on top of that your body even has spikes in endorfen levels while up there, if i didn't know any better I'd say you like it when i tie you up like that, you naughty little boy," she said with a slyness to her voice.

"hey hey, its not like that, hey quit looking at me like that... oh, man." he was feeling quite embarrassed, and Washu knew what she said was at least a little true based on the readouts, even if she did exaggerate a bit. the truth was tenchi didn't mind these little tests anymore, he even began to relish them. when he was tied up there none of the other girls could smother him and it gave him some room to breath. he could relax there and get some rest, and washu was good company when he was lonely or stressed out, she always listened to what he had to say (when she wasn't telling him to shut up so she could shove something down his throat), and they had formed a rather close relationship as of late.

"you know Tenchi, hee hee, i never got that sperm sample." she said with a grin as she slapped on a glove.

"uh, no, thats ok, I'll uh, bring you one later..."

"you can't fool me Tenchi, not my computer, and not my intuition. you want it and you know it." she said with a seductive glare.

Tenchi's face turned to stone, as he decided to just go with it, after all, she was more composed and more caring than the others, he didn't mind this part of the test one bit.

----------------------------------

Ayeka:

Ayeka was sitting at the bank of the pond splashing her feet in the water and feeling lonely, she hadn't been able to speak very much with Tenchi lately since the others had been getting in her way. he was hers, no two ways about it, they were destined by royal blood, but the others didn't care about royalty, or her feelings. she began to think about the things they had been through together and all the things that had happened, he put his life on the line for her (and the other girls) on so many occasions, she had to at least properly thank him.

just as she was drifting off into depression and sleepiness she felt a ripple in the water, she looked over and noticed Tenchi sitting next to her soaking his feet next to hers.

"oh, hello Tenchi, how are you today."

"oh, me, I'm fine, but I've been meaning to talk to you all day. how are you fairing lately."

"me, well," she began to blush heavily, "i don't know what to say, my day has been quite, uninteresting."

"well don't worry, come on, we'll find something to do, just follow me."

"huh, oh, what do you mean."

"i can't let my dear princess sit around like a log all day, let your prince show take you somewhere more entertaining."

she was turning beat red as tenchi took her hand and led her towards the van, as she got in she heard Tenchi ask her, "so, where do you want to go."

"anywhere, as long as you go with me Tenchi." she said with joy in her eyes as they backed out of the long driveway.

------------------------------------

Mihoshi:

Tenchi was carrying many large suitcases and bags as he walked out the door.

"thank you again for helping me pack, its going to be along trip so I'm sorry i had to pack so much"

"oh... don't worry... (grunt)... about it." he said as the weight of the luggage caused his legs to shake.

"wow, its been so long since i visited my aunt and uncle, i wonder how they are doing. hey Tenchi, what do you think i should get them for a present... Tenchi?"

his face was turning blue under the weight of the luggage.

"oh, I'm so sorry, here just put it in the cargo chute, oh would you look at the time, i really have to go!" she yelled as she teleported on board, forgetting Tenchi was still half in the cargo chute as the door closed and toppled him in.

as the ship took off she tried to study some manuals for the ship, but quickly fell asleep. she woke up a while later and was about to reside to hypersleep when she went to the cargo closet to get her teddy bear, when as she opened the door, a rather bewildered Tenchi came tumbling out.

"oh no! i just know this is my fault, please forgive me..."

"alright, enough! sigh its ok, at least i can get away from the others for a bit, and besides it can't be that long, how far away is your aunt and uncles place anyway."

"oh, it'll take us about a week to get there, and they want me to stay for at least a month."

"a month, and two weeks total (thats all i have left until classes start again, i wanted to study for college at least a little), wait what am i saying, i don't get to relax enough. Mihoshi i would like to take this time to get to know you, we have lots of time."

"you really mean it Tenchi, wow, your so romantic."

"(this is her idea of romantics, this trip should be interesting), well, you've got a lot of spirit Mihoshi, i like that."

they drifted off into conversation the whole way there and back, they formed a loving connection as they flew past the stars, Tenchi even proposed to her while at her relatives house, they returned home as fiancées'.

---------------------------------

Ryoko:

Tenchi wasn't feeling quite himself one day, he was feeling sick to his stomach and exhausted from all the work in the fields, training with his grandpa, and putting up with the girls daily quarrels. it had become a daily routine for him, he would wake up to one of Washu's experiments going on a rampage, work for hours on end, dodge crushing injuries for the greater part of the day, and spend a sleepless night staring at the stars. he needed someone to talk to who would actually care what he had to say.

Ryoko was passing by him when she noticed the genuine look of despair on his face.

"whats wrong Tenchi, you look in bad shape."

"oh, what do you care, leave me alone!"

"oh... are you okay, come on, tell me whats on your mind."

"hey, i said i would rather not talk about it, so go!"

she began to feel rejected, but she couldn't just leave him like that, so she sat closer to him and tried to console him.

"hey now, listen, I've known you longer than anybody else here, if anyone can help you get over yourself, its me. so please, i need to know, whats bothering you."

"huh... and what does it matter to you, your just trying to swoon over me, i wish you people would treat me like a person for once."

she began to tear up, "oh Tenchi... I'm sorry, please, hear me out. i had no idea you felt like that, i want to help you because i care about you, please don't be like this."

the sincerity of her words got through to him somehow, he felt comfortable all of a sudden.

"hey, you know Ryoko, you are always there for me, i gotta thank you for that. sigh maybe I'm just letting the stress get to my head, I'm sorry for snapping like that."

"its okay, i know you must feel overwhelmed like this. i know, lets get away for a while, a few days perhaps, we can go up into the mountain, just the two of us."

"i would like that, I'm sure everyone else can make do without us, if i have to put up with one more day of this without a break I'll collapse."

they took each others hands and floated off into the mountain wilderness.

**So there you have it folks, it may not be grammar checked completely but my critics say it looks ok, i wasn't able to include _every_ possible love interest so i simply covered the basics, please drop me a review and let me know what you think, most of my stories don't get many reviews and they die off quick because of that. Well, I'll stop babbling on now, until next time, adios.**


End file.
